My-so called lifeBetween Truth And Lies
by lalla527
Summary: this story is about Shane and Sharon having a secret affair no knows about..i've decided once again to write a non Angela and Jordan story, they are in it but play small roles in the story ..lemons of course


**My-So Called Life**

**Between Truth and Lies**

**CHAPTER 1**

**REUNITING**

**SHARON POV**

**SHARON V/O**

_We moved out to LA almost 10 years ago originally because Jordan found a record deal with Residue and they were moving out here so of course Angela got into college over here and I also applied over here in LA and then it took a turn and Jordan and Angela split up after the first 5 years all the traveling the band does took a toll on their relationship and well Jordan did another asshole move and cheated on her once again so they split up and didn't talk for 5 years they just reconnected through Facebook and started texting and now here we are a few weeks later and I am now being dragged to a bar/club in LA that Residue is playing at._

"are you sure this looks alright" asks Sharon looking at the short strapless black mini dress she chose to wear, Angela comes into the doorway "its fine Sharon" said Angela looking at her own reflection in the mirror at the skinny jeans and black halter and black pumps "you look great Chaseface" said Sharon as she still is looking at her reflection "so you don't think this is overdressed" said Sharon "I mean it's a club Sharon your fine, lets go" she says to her as she grabs her wristlet and Sharon takes one last look in the mirror, sighs and grabs her own wristlet.

They walk into the club "how do you even know where to go" asks Sharon as they make their way through crowds of people "I have to go to side stage and give them my name" said Angela, they finally get to side stage and she gives the guy there her name "Mr. Catalano asked specifically that you were in the front of the stage so you guys can go right over there said the man pointing to where there was a few other people standing near the front of the stage "so when do they go on " asks Sharon "shortly " said Angela looking at the time on her iphone.

Finally the lights go dim "alright lets welcome the well known double platinum Residue back to LA for their first show in their hometown since being on tour" said MANAGER as everyone screams and cheers Jordan smiles at Angela as soon as he sees her and Sharon.

"Hows everyone doin tonight" asks Jordan, everyone screams loudly "that's good, I'm doing great actually I have a very special friend here tonight who I am very glad she can make it so I am extra great tonight" said Jordan with a wink at Angela as she blushes "alright you guys ever hear of Up In The Air" said Jordan as everyone screams and cheers once again "good" said Jordan with a laugh then the opening chords start to the song.

_Oh oh oh oh oh, Whoa_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, Whoa_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_I've been up in the air, out of my head,_

_Stuck in a moment of emotion I destroyed._

_Is this the end I feel?_

_Up in the air, fucked up our life,_

_All of the laws I've broken, loves that I've sacrificed._

_Is this the end, end, end, end?_

_I'll wrap my hands around your neck so tight with love, love._

_A thousand times I tempted fate._

_A thousand times I played this game._

_A thousand times that I have said today, today, today._

_Whoa, oh oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa, oh oh oh oh oh_

_I've been up in the air, lost in the night._

_I wouldn't trade an eye for your lies._

_Your lust for my life._

_Is this the end, hey?_

_You were the love of my life, the darkness, the light._

_This is a portrait of a tortured you and I._

_Is this the, is this the, is this the end?_

_I'll wrap my hands around your neck so tight with love, love, love._

_A thousand times I tempted fate._

_A thousand times I played this game._

_A thousand times that I have said,_

_Today, today, today._

_Whoa_

_A thousand times I tempted fate (whoa)_

_A thousand times I played this game (whoa)_

_A thousand times that I have said (whoa),_

_Today, today, today._

_Whoa, oh oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa, oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_I've been up in the air._

_Is this the end I feel?_

_Up in the air, chasing a dream so real._

_I've been up in the air._

_I'll wrap my hands around your neck, neck, neck, neck (is this the end I feel?)_

_Up in the air, chasing a dream, chasing a dream._

_Take no more!_

_Take no more!_

_Take no more!_

_I'll take no more!_

_A thousand times I tempted fate (take no more)_

_A thousand times I played this game (take no more)_

_A thousand times that I have said (take no more),_

_Today, today, today._

_Whoa_

_Today, today, today, today (I'll wrap my hands around your neck, neck with love, love.)_

_Today, today, today, today (I'll wrap my hands around your neck, neck with love, love.)_

_I'll wrap my hands around your neck, neck, neck, neck, neck, neck, neck, neck._

_(He comes off stage and up to Angela and gives her a hug)_

_I'll wrap my hands around your neck so tight with love, love._

After the performance "hey" said Jordan almost shyly "hey' she says giving him another hug "so you guys want to come back stage for alil bit" asks Jordan looking at them both "uh no that's okay you go Chaseface I want to get a drink" she says to her "are you sure" said Angela "go I'll be fine" said Sharon "okay I'll meet you out here in alil bit then" she says to Sharon and they walk off as Sharon makes her way through the crowds of people to the bar.

"what can I getcha" asks the bartender, "martini dry two olives" said a voice from behind her, she knew the voice right away, of course she wasn't going to get away from him that easily he obliviously saw her walk away from Chaseface and Jordan, she turns to him "hey" said Shane looking at her up and down licking his lips "hey" she says they both get quiet then the bartender brings her drink "anything else" he asks looking at them both, Sharon goes to put her money on the counter but Shane's hand stops her "I got it" he says with a grin and a wink "a bud light too" he says to the bartender as he hands him his credit card "so how have you been" asks Shane "okay I guess" she says looking away trying to think of a way to get out of the current situation "so is there a reason why you don't want to look at me" he asks taking her chin in his hand turning her face to him looking deep into her brown eyes with his hazel ones.

**SHARON V/O**

_Yeah I don't want to look at you or into your eyes rather because I get lost in them every time I do because I really didn't want to come here and do this and see him again after all this time passed I mean we had a few good times and all but it could never be more with us, jesus I mean he is famous, he travels all the time and all those groupie girls that are dying to sleep with him when he is miles away let alone the ones that are here right now wishing he was talking to them and not me._

"I don't know" she says as she drinks her martini fast trying to get out of there "wow you drank that fast, you really in that much of a hurry to get rid of me" he asks as he drinks his beer with a smart ass grin on his face "whatever thanks for the drink" she says as she walks away he follows leaving his beer at the bar, he finally catches up to her in a secluded area of the club he grabs her arm and turns her around "hey" he says again with a grin "is there a reason why your harassing me tonight" she says to him with an attitude "yes actually there is I haven't seen you in 3 years Sharon and what I would really like to know is why you stopped talking to me" he asks looking into her eyes as she leans against the wall "because of Angela" she says off the top of her head "bullshit" he growls as he steps closer to her "its not bullshit" said Sharon madly "yes it is" he growls "whats the real reason" said Shane "fine you want the real reason because I don't want to get hurt by you the way your best friend hurt mine okay you guys are a frigin famous rock band you can have anyone you want ,why would u want a serious girlfriend" said Sharon looking up at him "have whoever I want" he says looking at her "who I want is right in front of me" he says to her stepping closer to her, his hands on the wall above her head leaning into her "and I know you want me too" said Shane with a sexy grin "its been 3 years what makes you think that I want anything to do with you now" said Sharon "because I know you, how your reacting to me, how I make you nervous that's why your in such a hurry to leave but now your cornered" said Shane leaning in more "so stop with the games" he growls and then crashes his lips to hers holding her face in his hands all of his body weight against hers as she kisses him back.

Then he pulls away "told you, you want me too" whispers Shane in a raspy voice leaning his forehead into hers "so what if I do it doesn't mean it's a good idea for us to get involved " said Sharon "love, you have been involved with me since senior year of high school just no one knows about it but this time its gonna be different I'm not letting you go and I'm not giving up easy this time, remember that" he growls as he pushes away from the wall and walks off.

She makes her way back over to the bar and orders another martini along with a shot then sees Jordan and Angela at table with Shane and takes a deep breath knowing she has to go over there otherwise it will look weird so she turns and orders one more shot of tequila and grabs her martini and walks over to the table "hey" she says "hey where were you we were looking for you" said Angela "you know around" said Sharon "yeah I thought I saw you in a secluded area kissing someone he looked like a good looking dude" said Shane with a smart ass grin "you must've seen someone else Shane" she says with an attitude, Jordan and Angela look at Shane and Sharon as they glare at each other "so yeah I'm going to get a beer, anyone want anything" asks Shane as Jordan and Angela shake their heads no because they had drinks already but Shane didn't notice "how bout you Sharon" he asks looking up and down at her "martini right " he says with a grin "actually how bout a rum and coke and I can get it myself" she says as she walks off and he follows with a laugh.

He stands next to her at the bar "you know your not buying your drink right" he says with a laugh "yes I am" she says with a glare "two rum and cokes" said Shane really quick to the bartender as Sharon goes to get money "I have a tab open its already paid for" said Shane with a smart ass grin as he gets ready to walk away, she grins "another shot of tequila too" she says as she gives Shane a dirty look "make that two" growls Shane.

After a while of ongoing drinking Sharon was feeling tipsy "I love this song, lets go dance Ange" she says as she walks off grabbing Angela's hand dragging her to the dance floor as Shane watches them "hey man you okay" asks Jordan as he watches his friend stare at Sharon like he wants to fuck her into next week "yeah I'm fine" he says as he watches them "so whats with you and Cherisky" asks Jordan, Shane looks over at him "what do you mean" asks Shane "you know what I mean you could practically see the raging hormones coming off the two of you " he says with a laugh "what" said Shane playing stupid "yeah okay play dumb, I'm on to you Lewis, I know you have a thing for her but I don't know man she isn't a groupie kinda girl, she isn't just going to sleep with you like its nothing" said Jordan, "whatever, you said both of us so maybe she has a thing for me, I mean I cant help but to look at her, I mean if you weren't in love with Red, you would want her too, who wouldn't she is fucking hot, perfect fucking body, classy, as you said she wouldn't just sleep with just anyone" said Shane with a laugh "but you think she would sleep with you, I mean not that I'm saying anything is wrong with you but she is like I don't know dated that asshole football player up until senior year of high school and for a long time she never thought I was good enough for Red and partially she is right I've fucked up pretty bad but anyway my point is she isn't easy dude" said Jordan looking at the girls as they come back over to them "yeah but I know she would sleep with me, she would probably date me" said Shane looking at Sharon " what makes you so sure" asks Jordan then Angela comes up to him distracting him "because she has" said Shane under his breath so Jordan didn't hear him.

They stay for a little while longer then as they were getting ready to go "where did Sharon go" asks Angela as she gets her wristlet, Shane grins and sees her in the lounge sleeping, Jordan and Angela look over "looks like someone had too much to drink, I got it, you guys head out" said Shane as he gets ready to go get Sharon "wait I'm staying at Reds so she kind of needs to come with us" said Jordan "nah you two go be alone I'll take her back to our house she could stay in my room, I'll sleep on the couch" said Shane "no funny business Lewis that's my best friend" said Angela drunkenly "lets go" said Jordan with a laugh putting his arm over her shoulder as they stumble out of the club to get a cab.

"hey" he whispers in her ear as she grumbles "c'mon time to go" he says to her as he picks her up bridal style and carries her out the back way so paparazzi won't see them, he opens his passenger door to his black Range Rover and puts her in the seat and puts the seatbelt around her then looks at her and grins.

He drives back to his and Jordan's house, he pulls into the driveway and then goes to unlock the door to the house and opens it then heads back to grab Sharon carrying her into the house and into his bedroom, he lays her down and takes her shoes off then pulls the blankets over her body then lightly kisses her forehead and goes out to the living room.

**CHAPTER 2**

**WAKING UP SOMEWHERE ELSE**

**SHARON POV**

She opens up her eyes and looks around the room "oh my god what the fuck happened last night" she asks herself as she looks around the room to realize she is at Jordan and Shane's house right away.

**SHARON V/O**

_I don't think we had sex I mean I would remember that, I mean we have gotten drunk before and fucked but I always remember it because well he is amazing in bed._

She gets up and grabs a blanket that was on the chair next to the bed and wraps it around her shoulders and walks down the hallway and hears the tv in the living room, she walks around the corner to see Shane asleep on the couch_ guess he really is quite the gentleman he gave me his bed and he is sleeping on the couch, _she turns to leave but he stirs and looks over at her "Mornin" he says in a very sexy morning voice she has always loved when she has stayed with him over night "Morning, should I even ask why I am here" she says looking at him "well we didn't fuck I can tell you that if that's what your worried about not that I wouldn't have been willing I would've been but you were passed out when I carried you into the car at the club" said Shane as he sits up as she looks at his bare chest then back at his face "so you carried me to the car then into your house and to your room, you could've woken me up" she says looking at him "nah you looked too peaceful and beautiful as always so I just carried you it wasn't a big deal, I slept out here just so you know" said Shane "I kind of figured that" said Sharon as she bites her lip as he gets up and stretches as she looks at the muscles in his back making her turned on.

**SHANE V/O**

_I knew she was checking me out as soon as I turned away and stretched I can feel her eyes burning into my soul like I always do and god if I thought she looked beautiful last night she is even prettier in the morning which I knew because I've seen her in the morning the only thing more beautiful than that is her naked and underneath me moaning my name, fuck stop Shane think of something else like uhh drums, yeah the drums think of a beat in your head._

_He turns around and looks at her. _"so um you want some coffee or something" he asks as he grabs his jeans and throws them on "yeah coffee" said Sharon as she watches him as he runs his fingers through his now longer hair.

She follows him into the kitchen and watches him make coffee "so why did I end up here though and not at my house" asks Sharon as she leans against the counter "because I figured Jordan and Red might want some alone time" said Shane with a grin "oh" said Sharon as she looks at him and then he walks towards her "here, cream, three sugars just how you like it" he says with a grin, she grins back "you remember the weirdest things like how I like my cocktails and my coffee" said Sharon, he looks at her "I remember other things about you too, trust me" he says to her with a sexy grin "oh really like what" said Sharon, he takes her coffee cup and puts it down and moves closer to her as she backs into the counter more "like how you back away from me when you think I am going to make a move on you" said Shane with a wink "I don't think your making moves maybe you lost your game" she says with grin on her face, he gets closer to her where their faces are close enough to kiss "love, I never lose my game especially on you, I know everything that turns you on" he says to her sliding his hand down to her waist pulling her against him "oh really well I'm not turned on right now so your obliviously wrong" she says with an attitude , he gives her a sexy grin "really your not so if I kiss you down your neck like this" he whispers and kisses down her neck and sucks lightly , her breath catches "that doesn't turn you on" he whispers in her ear as he kisses down her chest to the other side of her neck "I think it does" he whispers with a grin that she could feel against her neck along with his stubble on her neck which just turns her on more, he moves his hands from her waist sliding them down the curves of her body as he kisses down her chest then up her neck to the corner of her lips as he wraps his arms around her hips sliding his hands down to her ass and squeezes it as he then licks the corner of her lips then kisses her bottom lip, lightly sucking on it then kisses her hard shoving his tongue in her mouth for a passionate kiss grabbing the back of her hair in his hands as he kisses her dominating the kiss with his own tongue against hers then runs his hands down her thigh as he kisses down her neck again nibbling on her neck, he brings his hand into her inner thigh slowly running his hand to her core and rubs her over her underwear, she lets a small moan out "you like to be teased and you like it when I'm rough too" he says in a whisper as he moves her underwear over and shoves his fingers inside of her as a groan escapes his own lips "already nice and wet too, just how I like you to be, all wet just for me" he growls as he thrusts his fingers into her roughly and rubbing her clit with his thumb as she moans again "I love making you moan" he growls as he thrusts his fingers in and out of her "you would love it if my dick was inside of you right now huh" he growls as she moans "you want me inside of you" he growls as he fingers her then kisses her passionately, she starts to grind into his fingers "yeah cum for me" he growls as he fingers her faster and rubs her clit faster "Shane" she moans in his ear as she cums and he groans and she could feel his hardness against her thigh then they hear someone come into the house he instantly backs away from her.

"hey" said Jordan as he sees them in the kitchen "hey" said Shane looking a little aggervated that his friend walked in when he did, "well uh I'm gonna go shower and stuff, we have an interview in a little while" said Jordan uncomfortably and wondering if he just walked in on them doing something, so he leaves the doorway "yeah ok" said Shane as he makes his coffee.

"well I think I'm gonna get going, I'll just call a cab" said Sharon suddenly feeling the need to get out of there but knowing that Shane probably wasn't going to let her leave that easily "nah I'll uh give you ride" he says as he grabs his keys off the counter, she sighs and follows him to his car. They get into the car "do you like need directions to my house I mean its been awhile" she says to him, he looks over at her "no I still remember how to get there" said Shane as he backs out of the driveway.

They drive in silence to her house when he finally pulls into the parking garage for the condo complex her and Angela live in "well um thanks for the ride" she says to him as she is about to get out he grabs her wrist "that's it just thanks for the ride" he says to her looking at her, she sighs "look I keep telling you this can't happen we both know it won't work" said Sharon, he lets a sarcastic laugh "really well to me it always happens when we are together and you know exactly what would've happened if Catalano didn't come home when he did" said Shane with a serious look on his face "yeah that's why I am glad he came in when he did, we cant do this Shane its only physical with us and maybe a few good nights of going out together, anything more will end up with someone getting hurt" said Sharon as she tries to get out he grabs her and kisses her hard and she kisses him back then pulls away "you really wont take no for an answer" she says " I told you I wasn't giving up easily this time and I'm not walking away either, its more than physical with us and you know it, it might've started off just physical but somewhere down the line over the last few years it ended up being more than that and FYI I haven't slept with anyone for quite some time now, I gave up on trying because when I have all I could think of is you" said Shane, she looks away "exactly the same for you huh" said Shane, she looks at him "bye Shane" said Sharon and gets out of the car.

**CHAPTER 3**

**SURPRISE VISTORS**

**SHARON POV**

"Ange" said Sharon as she came into the house "yeah in the kitchen" said Angela "hey sorry about last night" said Angela "its not a big deal you guys deserved the time alone after all besides I was passed out anyway" said Sharon "so what happened when you got to their house" asks Angela "he put me in his bed and then he slept on the couch apparently because that's where he was this morning when I got up, he gave me a ride home" said Sharon as she makes coffee because she didn't get to drink the cup that Shane made her, she tries not to think about why she didn't get to drink that cup of coffee.

"can I ask you a question" asks Angela as she sits at the table with Sharon "yeah sure" said Sharon as she drinks her coffee "is there something going on between you and Shane" asks Angela looking at her friend "no why" said Sharon defensively "I don't know just got this weird vibe with the two of you last night said Angela "oh well nothing is going on with us, so how was last night" asks Sharon trying to change the subject off of her and Shane "amazing, I'm going out with him later tonight I might sleep at his house you know if Shane doesn't have company or something" said Angela "company" she says with a laugh "don't you mean groupie" said Sharon with a laugh, Angela looks at Sharon "nah according to Jordan he is kind of worried about him because he hasn't brought anyone back to their house in like 3 years or so" said Angela "oh wow, so anyway did you guys have sex last night" asks Sharon with a grin "yeah we did and it was amazing, we hung out most of the night before it even happened though I think this time it might work for us" she says with a smile "Angela I know he fucked up pretty bad and many of times before that and we all know I've had my doubts about him but at this point there is no might, its gonna work this time because you guys have been through the ups and downs but you end up together no matter what, its like you guys are meant for only each other and now your both older and all that and if there is anyone in this world that could make their relationship work and finally get it together its you two because you both deserve it" said Sharon giving her a hug "I'm gonna go shower" said Sharon as she leaves the kitchen.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**SHARON V/O**

_Tonight is possibly the longest night ever Angela is more than likely staying out tonight at Jordan and Shane's house so I am alone and there is no way I want to go out tonight after last night so I am staying in but I forgot how boring it is and how much my mind haunts me when I am home, all I could think of is Shane and what happened today in his kitchen, god if Jordan hadn't walked in the house Shane is so right we would've had sex, I cant resist him its like I cant be with anyone else because of him and I don't want to give in and be with him because like I said he is a rock star, a single hot rock star who can have anyone he wants and has had whoever he wants before why would he want to settle down especially now with me when we have no history of ever dating its not like we reconnected because of past history or something I mean Angela and Jordan it took them years to get it right and they are just starting to get it._

_Shane and I it would be brand new and then they will go away on tour again eventually and who knows what kind of gorgeous girls are around and we wont be serious yet so it will just be so much temptation for him to like fuck someone else or possibly be even for me too I mean Angela and Jordan couldn't make it work for so long so what makes us think that we can make it work after just one chance I mean we already lost touch and its not like he ever tried contacting me after we stopped talking so he couldn't have wanted to be with me that bad._

_*The doorbell rings*_

Sharon gets up and goes to the door wondering who could possibly be at her door at this time of night already having a feeling of who it might be but then again it's a friday night he is probably out and about why would he even come here I pretty much told him it wasn't going happen she thinks to herself as she looks in the peep hole to of course to be once again surprised to see Shane standing at the door, she opens the door and looks at him leaning against the door frame _god he is so fucking hot though she thinks to herself _"hey" said Shane quietly looking up and down at her, "um hey, what are you doing here" asks Sharon as she lets him in "bored and I don't really want to be at my house while my best friend and your best friend are getting busy in the bedroom" said Shane with a laugh "so that's why you came here, you don't have like a club to be at or something" asks Sharon "what you don't want me here or something" he says with a sexy grin "I didn't say that just was wondering I mean it's a friday night" said Sharon, he looks at her "nah I would rather be here, so what were you up to, I mean why is a hot girl like you home on a friday night" asks Shane with a wink "because I was out last night and passed out in the club to only end up sleeping at some famous drummer's house and didn't remember how I got there the next morning, so tonight is a stay in night" said Sharon, "so let me guess you were about to put some corny chick movie on and eat cookie dough ice cream or have a glass of wine" he says with a sexy grin and a wink , she rolls her eyes "don't act like you know me" she says as she sits on the couch "but I do know you more than most people" said Shane with a smile as he sits next to her she looks over at him and rolls her eyes "and actually no snacks but your right about the movie part" she says "how bout I pick the movie instead" he says with a smile as he looks through the Netflix on the blu ray "how bout a scary movie" he says as he picks paranormal activity "Shane I don't watch scary movies and you know it" said Sharon "so I'm here you don't need to be scared" he says with a laugh as he puts it on, they settle on the couch a scary part comes on and Sharon jumps and grabs Shane's arm, he looks over at her "sorry" she says to him, he grins then wraps his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him " don't laugh" she says to him, he looks down at her "sorry but its funny this movie isn't even that scary" he says with a laugh "its okay though I'll protect you" he says with a wink as she looks up at him "I miss this" he says to her as he pulls her as close as humanly possible "miss what" she asks "you and me watching movies together, holding you in my arms, I was so tempted just to go in my bed and sleep next to you last night just so I could wrap my arms around you like I used to when we would stay together" said Shane as he touches her face "yeah I bet you say things like this to all the girls" she says with a laugh as she looks into his beautiful hazel eyes that are more green than anything right at that moment "no just you" he whispers then kisses her softly holding her face with his hands as he slides his tongue into her mouth, kissing her passionately as she kisses him just as hard and passionately then he grabs her by her waist and pulls her on to his lap as they make out as her hands are in his hair as he slides his hands down her curves to the small of her back with his hand under her shirt touching her warm soft skin of her back as she feels him getting hard she grinds into him, he groans and then grabs her ass and grinds her into his dick "fuck" he growls as she nibbles on his ear and kisses down his neck "still know all your spots too" she whispers in his ear then he grabs her by the back of her neck and kisses her hard again and grabs her breasts underneath her shirt rubbing them and playing with her nipples as she moans, he pulls her shirt off and then she does the same to him as he finally gets up with her in his arms as she wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her to her bedroom and lays her down on her bed.

"your beautiful" he says to her as he looks at her laying there as he kisses her neck, biting her neck, he pulls off her shorts and underwear sliding one then two fingers inside of her thrusting them in and out of her as she moans his name and then tries to unbuckle his belt he stops her holding her wrists together above her head "I don't think I said I was ready for that yet" he growls so close to her face were he could kiss her "looks like you are ready" she says sexily "yeah in other regions I am but I think I would rather tease the shit out of you first" he growls as he kisses down her body but staying away from her pussy "Shane" she whimpers, she could feel him smiling as he kisses up her thighs to her core then finally licks up her slit as he fingers her and sucks on her clit as she moans loudly as he growls when she tries to wiggle away as he sucks hard on her clit "just fuck me" she moans as he teases her with his tongue "what was that you want me to what" said Shane "fuck me Shane" said Sharon, "maybe I will" he says to her then rubs her clit "please" she moans "now you want my cock in that pussy huh" said Shane "I could've sworn you said we couldn't do this anymore" said Shane as he rubs her clit faster, she moans louder "you want me now don't you" he says as he kisses down her neck while he fingers her "answer me . " he says slowly as she moans "yes I do" she says "good" he growls as he takes his pants off , he puts only the head of his dick in her and slides in and out of her slowly, tiny short thrusts "fuck me harder" she says sexily as he kisses down her neck, he looks into her eyes "fuck you harder huh is that what you want" he growls he thrusts into her harder "you always did like it rough" he says as he thrusts into her again as she moans "you want me to pound into that pussy" he growls as pounds into her harder as she moans and he groans "Shane" she moans, he growls "fuck I love when you moan my name" he says to her then rolls them over so she is on top "fucking ride my cock" he says as he grabs her ass as she rides him "yeah fuck it just like that" he says as she grinds into him then he grabs her by the hair and kisses her hard as he groans and holds her by her waist meeting her thrusts "fuck" he growls as she rides him faster moaning his name "you like to ride my cock baby" he whispers in her ear as she rides him "answer me" he growls grabbing the back of her hair "yes I love riding your big cock" she says to him "cum for me again" he growls as he rubs her clit sending her over the edge "oh fuck" he groans "I'm gonna fucking cum" he growls "fuck Sharon" he groans as he cums.

"so worth the wait" said Shane as he looks at her then kisses her, she lays next to him and he pulls her close as she pulls the blankets over them as they cuddle up and fall asleep together.

**CHAPTER 4**

**THE MORNING AFTER**

**SHANE POV**

**SHANE V/O**

_I swear I feel her soft lips on my back kissing me but I've dreamt of waking up with her next to me so many times that they are so real so I really think I am dreaming that as soon as I open my eyes I am going to be alone in my bedroom and saddened because she really isn't here, so I keep my eyes closed longer just to feel her lips on my back longer, I let a grumble out then I remember last night was real and we made love last night like half the night over and over barely sleeping and that I am not in my bed I am in hers so I reach for her arm and wrap it around my waist holding her hand as she plays with my hair with her other hand, god it feels so good with her everything feels so good with her._

_Finally I role over to face her and look at her, she is so fucking beautiful everything about her is beautiful so I pull her close to me._

"morning" he says sleepily looking down at her as he strokes her hair "morning" she says as she turns and lays on her stomach to look at him "I slept way to good last night I don't even want to get out of your bed" said Shane kissing her "well I don't know when Ange is going to be home so we do need to part ways soon" she says in between kisses "why who cares if she knows now they are eventually going to find out we have been sleeping together for like years" said Shane "yeah well I don't want her to know we were seeing each other for a while after her and Jordan broke up that I was still in contact with you that while I was on vacation in Europe, I met up with you on various occasions to be with you to have sex with you for her to know we have been sleeping with each other since high school" said Sharon "why they probably wont even care you probably care more than they do" said Shane "maybe I do but like I said there isn't any reason for them to know its just sex its not like we are dating" said Sharon, Shane sits up "really your going to say that to me after sleeping in my arms all night, kissing me across my back this morning, making love to me last night almost all night and your still going to tell me this is just sex when you damn well know its not just sex anymore and it hasn't been for a long time" said Shane as he gets up and throws his pants and boxers on as Sharon throws her tank top and boy shorts on "so just because we cuddled last night and how things were this morning means that its more than sex" said Sharon, Shane turns to look at her "no the fact that neither of us left once again after sex that we stayed the night together means its more if it were just sex Sharon you know I would've left last night just like I used too but last time I checked I haven't left you after sex in years well until you decided to stop talking to me without an actual reason" he says madly as he leaves the bedroom and she follows .

"see this is why we cant do this we do nothing but fight, because your such an ass at times you don't get it one of us is going to hurt the other and you know it" said Sharon as Shane steps closer backing her into the wall in the hallway "you should know by now you're the last fucking person I would ever hurt but your too blind to see that, you see me as some fucking drummer in a famous band who only wants you for one thing even after all these years, you know what its good to know what you really think of me Sharon, your right this probably should end here no matter how much I want you or love you, I'm just some drummer you like to fuck right" said Shane as he pushes away from the wall "I'll see you around" he growls as he walks out slamming the door.

**CHAPTER 5**

**GETTING TO THE TRUTH**

**JORDAN POV**

**JORDAN V/O**

_As I walk into the house I hear Shane in our studio on his drums and I automatically can tell he is aggervated about something that someone either pissed him off or he has a lot on his mind and I know this because I have known Shane my whole life and I know his drumming, I know that if he is mad he puts even more power into it not that he doesn't put a lot of power in it normally because he does but when the anger takes over he has actually played so hard where he has broken drumsticks._

_I still believe there is something going on between him and Sharon, Shane is a horrible liar I can tell he is into her and like I said to him last night you could practically see the sexual tension and the raging hormones come off of them especially him the way he is was looking at her like he wanted to fuck her and HARD. _

_I need to find out what the story is because I am concerned he is like my brother and I remember when he was bringing different girls home or when he was bringing different girls into our hotel rooms on tour every night and then it stopped suddenly out of nowhere he stopped sleeping around and its been about 3 years if not more. Wait! Maybe he got laid last night he drums like that after getting laid too the next day maybe it was with Sharon! Oh my god I really need to get him to talk to me I've never thought about his life and been so concerned about his life, especially his love life and or lack of._

_So I go into the house and head straight to our studio._

Jordan walks into the studio and Shane stops playing immediately "hey" said Shane as he drinks from his bottle of water and wipes the sweat off of his face from playing "hey" said Jordan as he sits down and grabs a guitar and strums "so what pissed you off that your playing the way you were" said Jordan looking at him as Shane moves around his drum kit and grabs a cigarette out of his pack and plops down on the couch "what do you mean I was just jamming" said Shane looking at Jordan as Jordan stops playing "yeah ok Lewis, I know you better than anyone so don't try and pull that shit like nothing is wrong I know something is up with you so whats your deal man, is it Cherisky" he asks looking at Shane as he looks away "it is isn't it , dude if you like her ask her out no need to freak out" said Jordan, "you know what Fuck it! I've been sleeping with Sharon !" yelled Shane , Jordan looks over at him " whoa dude okay chill , so how long has this been goin on that you felt you couldn't tell your best friend" said Jordan with a laugh, "you remember when we played that battle of bands gig the one that we won at Let's bolt" said Shane looking at Jordan then away "what the fuck, that was in our senior year you've been sleeping with her for ten years" said Jordan suprisedly "yup" said Shane with a sigh "so wait it was after we won" said Jordan "yeah remember the big party we had and you and Ange left kind of early and I stayed, well I got kind of buzzed but was okay enough to drive but Sharon she was pretty drunk and I didn't want her to drive home so I like made her stay but first we started to argue about it" said Shane.

***Flash back 10 years ago***

"_I cant let you drive home Cherisky" he says as she tries to leave "I'm fine I can drive or I can walk if I have too" said Sharon rolling her eyes as she walks around him but he grabs her arm "I said no and I'm not going to let you walk home alone drunk" said Shane as she pulls her arm away "listen asshole I can take care of myself" she says, "really I am the asshole, I am trying to look out for you so you don't get fucking hurt but I am the asshole well your being nothing but hard headed bitch just shut the fuck up and go lay down on the fucking couch I'll sleep on the floor" he growls as he steps closer to her almost in her face "fuck you" she yells "yeah I'm sure you would love that" he growls as he looks at her "not really asshole" she says glaring at him "you know your too pretty for that bitchy attitude you have" said Shane "you know just because you can sweet talk those stupid groupie girls at let's bolt doesn't mean its going to work on me" said Sharon "oh yeah well actually I was telling the truth with that one besides I know it wouldn't work on you anyway" he growls as he walks away, she stays standing their watching him grab a blanket and pillow for the couch and for himself and as he takes his shirt off._

_**SHARON V/O**_

_Okay so maybe he is good looking so what he is still an asshole but as I watch him get pillows and blankets and put them on the couch then on the floor guessing these parties get like this and sometimes people just stay here but anyway I watch him take his shirt off and god I think it just got hot in here because his body is fucking hot the light freckles on his back are even sexy, his broad shoulders and his arms, I look at the muscles in his back probably from drumming then I turn away as he turns around._

"_well are you just gonna fucking stand there or what" said Shane looking at her as she looks at him "or are you going to continue to check me out" he says with a cocky smile "please you wish" said Sharon rolling her eyes "no I know you are Cherisky" he says "but its okay if you don't want to admit you think I'm hot" he says licking his lips "whatever" she says rolling her eyes "don't roll your eyes at me" he growls, "I don't think your hot" she says with an attitude "really well it seems like you do as you were just watching me take off my shirt two seconds ago well I'm not afraid to admit that I think your fucking hot" said Shane with a sexy grin as he walks towards her "does me not having a shirt on turn you on" he says to her moving closer to her as she backs into the wall as he puts his hands against the wall on each side of her head "you are so full of yourself please no you don't turn me on Shane" she says looking up at him as he looks down at her "really not at all" said Shane looking into her eyes as she tries looking away from his eyes because they are drawing her into him more, the smell of his colgne intoxicating her "such a liar" he says in a whisper "so if I kissed you right now you wouldn't kiss me back" he says as he moves his face closer to hers almost kissing her as she looks at his full lips "I think you would kiss me back" he says sexily "well your wrong" she says rolling her eyes "I told you don't roll your eyes at me" he says to her "and I don't think I am wrong I think you want me to kiss you" said Shane as he looks at her lips too as he licks his lips then he lightly kisses her and she kisses him back as he slides his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss and dominating the kiss, he slides his hands down to her waist pulling her closer as she could feel his hardness against her stomach as he brings one hand into the back of her hair as he kisses her then kisses down her neck to the top of her cleavage rubs her breasts with one hand as she lets a moan slip as he runs his hand up her inner thigh to her core rubbing her over her underwear as she lets a moan slip "you like that" he whispers to her as he lightly rubs her pussy then he moves her underwear over and slides his fingers inside of her and rubbing her clit with his thumb "so wet already" he whispers in her ear as she moans "I want to make you fucking scream my name" he growls as he thrusts his fingers into her faster then kisses her hard as she grinds into his fingers "yeah fuck my fingers" he growls as she moans "fuck yes" he groans as she moans louder "cum" he growls as he rubs her clit with his thumb faster then kisses her down her neck as she tries to unclip his belt he grabs her wrists with one hand and pins then above her head "did I say you could do that" he growls as he takes her shirt off of her and kisses down her chest and unclips her bra then slowly licks around her nipples "Shane" she moans "fuck that was hot, moan my name all you want" he says to her as he takes her skirt off then her underwear so that she against the wall completely naked then he unclips his belt as he kisses her and unzips and unbuttons his pants as he pulls them down with his boxers letting them hit the floor as he kicks off his shoes he then picks her up and brings her to the couch and lays her down as rubs the head of his dick on her clit then thrusts into her pussy and groans "fuck your tight" he growls as he thrusts into her again as she moans and he groans as he thrusts into her over and over "harder baby" she moans "harder huh" he says as he grabs her hair "you like it rough huh" he growls as she moans as he pounds into her pussy as he rubs her clit "cum for me ,cum all over my dick" he growls as he rubs her clit faster "fuck Shane" she moans as she cums "oh fuck I'm almost there" he growls as he pounds into her making her cum again as she scratches down his back sending him over the edge "Fuck" he growls as he cums._

_They lay their quietly "can we keep this between us" she says breaking the silence "yeah okay" he says as he puts his clothes on "umm I will sleep on the couch I guess even if I feel fine' she says as she lays down after putting her clothes on "yeah okay" he says as he goes on to the floor._

"so that's how it started then it like continued like that I mean we would like meet up and have sex it was like this arrangement a like a unspoken one I guess then when we were all graduating we had sex one last time after graduation then we both decided that it would be best not to anymore because like we were moving out here you know and all these new opportunities for the band and her being in school it was bound where we would meet other people so we thought but then we got out here and well after like a few months and our album came out then we all went out again to like celebrate our debut and well we got bombed again and we like got a room but we obliviously made it look like we went our separate ways we met up and fucked then we both went our separate ways it stayed like that for a while then it like changed" said Shane "what changed" asks Jordan as he grabs his guitar again and strums to himself "we did, we like started texting during the day sometimes and we would go out once and awhile and still have sex like almost dating well then you and red broke up and we talked still and still had sex then like she came to Europe we hung out and obliviously had sex but for the first time we stayed together all night and then we kept meeting up every so often and stay together all night then it just stopped, then she like didn't talk to me anymore out of nowhere for frigin three years man" said Shane.

"so what I mean you guys weren't serious why did it bother you so much" said Jordan then Shane looks away as Jordan looks at him "well I'll be damned, your in love with her, your in love with Cherisky" said Jordan "yeah I am but she just I don't know she thinks I am gonna hurt her because of all the groupies around us and all that, she just sees me as this drummer that only wants her for sex when by now she should know me if it was just that I wouldn't have been staying the night with her for all those years after you and Red broke up and I wouldn't have stayed with her last night or carried her into our house the night before and let her sleep in my bed" said Shane "so this is all the aggervation today" said Jordan "yup" said Shane.

**CHAPTER 6**

**HALLWAY SEX**

**SHARON POV**

**SHARON V/O**

_Its been about two weeks since me and Shane had that fight and we haven't spoken since that day, I've somehow been able to avoid going to any of Residues events and performances I've made up excuse after excuse to Angela so I wouldn't have to go with her, I mean I only used to go with her before was to see Shane and then meet up with him later after we pulled it off we went separate ways._

_Tonight there is some big show they are doing in Hollywood and I am helping Angela get ready for it of course she has asked me a few times to come along and I keep telling her I'm not in the mood to go out because I've used up all of my other excuses including having work in the morning because it's the weekend so I am trying like hell to get out of it but somehow something tells me I might have to suck it up and go or its going to start getting suspicious and even though I have been keeping me and Shane a secret for all these years after the fight Saturday I suddenly have been questioning myself as to why I am now I mean Jordan and Angela are back together and me and Shane have obliviously called the quits well he did even after he said he wasn't giving up this time but I guess I finally just pushed him away to the point where he doesn't want to try anymore which is what I thought I wanted part of me does but the other part of me wants him and misses him at the same time._

"c'mon Cherisky just come with me it will be fun you've always came before and now all of a sudden you don't want to support them anymore" said Angela as she finishes getting ready "its not that I don't support them I do I just I don't know" she says as she looks away from Angela "well it would make me happy if you came its not too much fun standing alone at the shows" said Angela "what Tommy's wife wont be there" asks Sharon "no not this time, she has some other function she has to be at again" said Angela rolling her eyes "wait so she hasn't been going to the shows" asks Sharon "not recently her new clothing line came out so she has been crazy busy, so I've been on my own for all of the shows and as much as I love watching the guys play watching them alone kind of sucks" said Angela giving her a sad face "please come with me" said Angela again "omigod you really aren't going to give up" said Sharon with a laugh "okay fine let me just go get dressed and I will come" said Sharon as she leaves the room to go change.

**SHARON V/O**

_I swear I am just doing this for Angela not because I want to see Shane and I swear I am promising myself that I wont let him get to me and I most defnetily wont sleep with him no matter how dreamy his hazel eyes are and how gorgeous he is, I keep telling myself this all the way to the venue in Hollywood and all the way backstage of course I didn't think that going meant going back stage to see them before they go on if I did I would've tried even harder to get out of it._

_So here I am following along Angela to the guys dressing room wishing I wasn't because at least if I only had to see Shane drumming there wouldn't be as much temptation as hot as he is when he plays at least he is not as close to me as he is going to be in a few seconds._

_Angela opens the door to the dressing room and first you just see Jordan talking with the roadies and Tommy who is the guitar basist for Residue and also longtime friend of all of ours, he is a little older than us, he joined the band after they got signed and Tino quit the band not wanting to move to California because of whatever reason._

_I look around the room again but I don't see him so I fall into step with Angela and talk with Jordan, the roadies and Tommy actually enjoying myself without any worry but having Shane in the back of my mind wondering why he isn't in the dressing room of course as I glance around the room one more time he suddenly walks into the room stopping short as soon as he sees me, he looks at me as though he is angry that I am there but at the same time there is this look of passion and desire in his eyes._

_I instantly look away because I know I could get lost in his eyes even if there is anger there._

"wow Cherisky decided to finally show up to a gig" he says as he walks into the room "yeah Angela invited me, why is it a problem" asks Sharon with an attitude "not at all love" he growls staring at her madly "so when do we go on" asks Shane looking at Jordan "soon" he says "well I think I'll go surprise our fans and do a warm up" said Shane as he walks out of the dressing room not even a few minutes later you hear the audience screaming when he gets out on stage then Shane drumming .

"wow someone is in a mood tonight" said Tommy to Jordan "yeah I wonder why" said Jordan glancing at Sharon as Sharon looks away "well you guys better go side stage we are on in five minutes" said Jordan as he gives Angela a kiss.

**SHANE V/O**

_As I do a drum work out for the fans mainly because I wanted to get away from Sharon well sort of part of me really just wanted to pin her against the wall and pound into her like there is no tomorrow because as mad as I am I still want her so bad it hurts and I miss her so fucking much._

The rest of the show goes well and they are now on their encore song so Angela and Sharon start to head backstage and wait for them "that was an awesome show" said Sharon to Angela as they wait for the guys "yeah it was thanks for coming tonight" said Angela with a smile as they hear the guys come back stage "your welcome but I think I am going to head out now I'll catch a cab back" she says to Angela "you don't want to go to the after party later" asks Angela "nah you go have fun" said Sharon as she turns and leaves down the hallway just as the guys go into the dressing room .

Of course it didn't take Shane long to notice she had left so he snuck off while everyone was hanging around backstage to catch up with her as he sees her turn the corner he jogs over to her grabbing her by her waist pulling her against him "did you really think you were going to get away that easy" he growls as he turns her around pinning her to the wall "Shane let me go" she says madly "No" he growls as he pins her wrists down "you're the one that walked out so what exactly do you want" said Sharon "to punish you with pleasure and to fucking pleasure you with pain" he growls "what" she says to him confusedly as he pulls her closer to him then he looks into her eyes "why are you like this" he says madly "like what" she says with an attitude "like how you are, you make me so fucking frustrated and mad but at the same time all I want right now is to fucking pound into that fucking pussy right here against this fucking wall, of course as always you give me such fucking perfect access with your sexy fucking short skirts you wear" he growls as grabs the hair in back of her head kissing up her neck "Shane we cant do this" said Sharon as he kisses up her neck and grabs her ass underneath her skirt "yes we can" he says looking at her madly yet with desire and lust then he takes her by the arm and brings her around the corner of the hallway shoving her against the wall and turning her facing the wall putting her against it "I want you right now and I am going to fucking have you right now" he whispers in her ear as he bites her neck and lifts her skirt from behind "and I don't see you fighting to object" he says as he rips her underwear in half as her breath catches "did I surprise you love" he says as he slowly brings his hand to her core rubbing in between her slit then thrusting his fingers inside of her as she moans as he roughly fingers her "you like that huh" he whispers in her ear "you would love it even more if I took my fucking cock out right now pounded into you huh" he whispers in her ear "am I the only one that makes you cum" he asks her as he rubs her clit with the palm of his hand as he thrusts his fingers into her "answer me" he growls in her ear "ye..yes" she stutters "are you going to cum right now" he asks as he brings his other hand into her shirt rubbing her breast playing with her nipple, pinching it "Shane" she moans loudly "shhh love someone might hear you, remember you don't want anyone to know about us" he says as he kisses her neck, nipping and licking her neck then he feels her pussy tighten as she cums, he groans "fuck" he growls, she hears him unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants as they fall to the floor, he takes his fingers out of her and shoves his cock into her pussy with another groan then pounds into her pussy as he groans and grunts, "oh fuck" he growls in her ear as he then reaches around and puts her hand on her clit "rub your clit" he says to her as he thrusts into her as he watches from behind "fuck that's hot" he growls then brings his hand over hers and rubs it with her as she moans then he turns her around and picks her up thrusting back into her as he holds her up against the wall as he looks into her eyes "I want to watch you cum" he says as to her with his forehead against hers as he thrusts into her slowly "Shane" she moans ,he groans "oh fuck Sharon" as he feels her pussy convulse around his cock as she cums sending him over the edge as he grunts and swears as he cums,

He keeps her in his arms as they catch their breath then puts her down and pulls his pants back up then leans into her again and kisses her "its always so fucking hot with you" he growls then grabs her ass from underneath her skirt again "remember something" he says to her "what" said Sharon looking at him "that your fucking mine, body, mind and soul" said Shane grabbing the back of her hair and her ass with the other hand sliding his hand down slowly to her pussy from behind running his finger down her slit as he bites his lip as she lets a moan out "all mine" he says then moves away and turns to walk away but turns back around "sorry about your underwear" he says with a wink "that's it ,that's all your going to say to me, that I'm yours and sorry about my underwear" said Sharon, he grins "that's all I have to say love, oh and see you soon" he says with another wink then turns and walks down the hallway back to the dressing room.

**CHAPTER 7**

**THE ARGUMENT BETWEEN BEST FRIENDS**

**SHANE POV**

**SHANE V/O**

_As I walk back into the dressing room with a smile on my face as the only one left in there is Jordan sitting on his guitar what looks to be like he was waiting for me for whatever reason so go and sit across from him at first he says nothing for a few minutes and I sit there very confused._

"so whats up, where did everyone go" asks Shane trying to break the silence "they left to go to the after party I stayed behind to wait for you" said Jordan as he strums on his guitar "why is that" asks Shane grabbing a cigarette "I don't know because I knew you went after Sharon wanted to see what happened of course after a few minutes went by Angela wanted to go so I went to look for you and lets just say I got more than earful of what was going on in the hallway" said Jordan looking at Shane as Shane grins "yeah so whats your point" he says with a shrug "not like you didn't know I've been sleeping with her anyway" said Shane "yeah but I didn't think you would be dumb enough to fuck her in the hallway where anyone could see you guys especially paparazzi" said Jordan "there wasn't anyone around" said Shane as he takes a drag of his cigarette "not the point, do you want sex pictures all over the web and in magazines" said Jordan "not really but if anything that was so hot we would've had paparazzi masturbating rather than taking pictures" he says with a laugh as he gets up.

"glad you think its funny" said Jordan getting up to leave "hey what the fuck is your problem" asks Shane "you being dumb is my problem, I don't get it I heard half of what was fucking said out there how you fucking took advantage of her, I thought you were in love with her seems to me like your using her as your fucking sex toy" said Jordan madly "why do you care seriously man its not really any of your business" said Shane madly "it is because she is my girlfriends best friend and if you fuck this up and you hurt her, Red is going to blame me because I never told her about you and Sharon and because you hurt her" said Jordan "really me hurt her, the only person that's been hurting here is me and I do love the girl and I am not using her, this is how it is with us when we are together that's what happens lust takes over, if I cant have her how I want her then I'll take what I can get which is showing her I love her through sex and then holding her after if that's all I can fucking have then I'll fucking take it" said Shane loudly and angrily "this isn't your fucking business, I stayed out of you and Red's business so stay out of mine" he says madly then walks out slamming the door behind him.

**CHAPTER 8**

**BETWEEN LOVE &LUST**

**SHANE POV**

**SHANE V/O**

_Me and Catalano never fight well not usually and leave it to be about me and Sharon, he just doesn't get what its like to love someone who you know loves you back but hasn't figured it out yet and I wasn't lying with what I said if I cant have her how I want her then I will take what I can get maybe that makes me selfish but it doesn't mean I don't love her because I do and I am not using her at all its just there is so much burnt up passion and lust there that sometimes it takes over and that's just how I show her I love her by letting everything I have out by having sex with her well actually I guess pounding into her like there is no tomorrow._

_So of course as I think I need something to keep me busy so I start packing up my drums because we are clearing out the studio now because we have decided to remodel it and my drum kit is the only thing left in there as I am packing it up, I hear someone coming up the stairs, great Catalano has decided to argue with me some more on this shit so I don't bother to turn around I continue to do what I was doing._

"Catalano I'm not fighting with you about this anymore just leave it alone" said Shane not turning around "so that's really how it is your just going to take what you can get" said Sharon, Shane stiffens as soon as he hears her voice and turns around with his arms crossed over his chest "yes it is how it is" said Shane looking at her "so you think you can just use me" said Sharon with her arms crossed "use you, really! I am using you" he growls as he walks closer to her "I think it's the other way around and yes I do take what I can get you wont be with me so I settle for this for fighting and fucking" he says to her "what do you want from me" she yells as they both get closer to each other into each other's faces "you know what I fucking want" he says looking down at her "sex" she says sarcastically "funny" he growls as he glares at her as she glares at him "I want you all of you not just sex but you just see me as some drummer who is a good fucking lay" he says to her still glaring at her "who said you were good" she says to him just to piss him off more "oh really doesn't seem like your fucking complaining when your moaning my name as I fuck the shit out of you" he growls "fuck you" said Sharon madly "with fucking pleasure" he growls then grabs the back of her hair and kisses her hard shoving his tongue into her mouth as she kisses him back as he bumps into the drum kit as he kisses her knocking it over then has her against the wall as he kisses her down her neck as she pulls off his shirt "now your really gonna fucking screaming my name" he growls as he takes her shirt off as she unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants then unbuttons them and pulls them down and slides on her knees as she licks the head of his dick as he groans as she takes him into her mouth as he grabs her hair she licks up his shaft to the tip of his dick licking around it then taking all of him into her mouth "fuck Sharon" he growls as she continues to suck his dick as he holds her hair while he fucks her mouth "oh fuck yes" he growls then he pulls her up 'now I fucking want you so fucking bad" he growls as he picks her up and shoves himself inside of her pussy with a groan as he pounds into her pussy "Shane" she moans "I thought I wasn't good" he growls as thrusts into her "I don't fucking hear you complaining right now" he growls as he pounds into her as she moans "so fucking wet" he says as he bounces her on his cock and holds her against the wall then turns them around and sits her on part of his drum kit he didn't knock over as he fucks her and he rubs her clit while she moans his name "fuck you feel so good" he says and kisses her passionately "I fucking love you" he says as he thrusts into her "your fucking mine and I love you" he growls as he thrusts into her, pounding in to her pussy "fuck I'm almost there" he groans as he holds her waist grinding her into his dick faster "fuck Sharon" he growls as he cums and kisses her hard. "fuck" he says holding her and wrapping his arms around her.

As they get dressed again in silence "why are you so quiet" he asks her "because I let this happen again" she says to him "let what happen again" he asks as he puts his shirt on "me and you having sex, letting you take what you want" said Sharon, he looks at her "shut up you know I'm not fucking using you, if I was I wouldn't still be chasing after you" he says to her "whatever" she says rolling her eyes , he walks up to her cornering her into a wall "don't roll your eyes at me" said Shane, she looks down he takes her chin to make her look up at him into his eyes "I love you if you don't believe me then that's your problem" said Shane "I cant do this anymore with you we need to stop seeing each other" she says to him "oh yeah you say that all the time Sharon and you haven't stopped seeing me, you never did stop you've been with only me for the last 5 years before that it was different it was just sex for a long time but then it changed we started talking throughout the day I mean you flew to Europe to see me who does that if it was just fucking sex why did you come to see me in Europe, you could've been fucking someone else here while I was away but you didn't did you" said Shane leaning against the wall, she looks away "I don't', I don't know why I came to Europe okay I just did but this has to stop all we do is fight and then we have sex, that's all we have done since we saw each other at the club what two weeks ago" said Sharon walking towards the door but he grabs her arm and turns her around "because that's all you want" he says quietly, "I have to go, its done okay this is over just move on from us, from me" she says almost in tears "he looks at her "if this is what you want then why are you crying" said Shane touching her face, she looks at him then walks out.

"Sharon wait" he says as he gets down the stairs "what" she says looking at him "I love you even if this is it and you never want to see me again I still love you" he says to her looking right at her, she looks away then leaves .

**JORDAN POV**

**JORDAN V/O**

_As I pull into the drive way I see Sharon's car then I see Sharon coming out of the house and I watch her speed off._

"this cant be good" he says to himself then gets out of his car and walks inside the house to see Shane sitting on the stairs with his head in his hands , Jordan sighs, "what happened" he asks as he sits next to Shane "its done she doesn't want to be with me so she says, so you know what fine she don't want to be with me then I'll just go back to what I know go back to being me the old me" he says then gets up and goes to his room and slams the door.

**CHAPTER 9**

**BETWEEN TRUTH AND LIES**

**SHARON POV **

**SHARON V/O**

_Its been about a month since the fight with Shane and we haven't spoken since and I hate myself for leaving that day because by the time I got home all I wanted was him and all I want now is him because I think I am in love with him and I was wrong for running scared but now its too late and I know it is, he's been on covers of magazines with all these different girls and I think its just an act but why to torture me I guess of course he doesn't know he is killing me with every magazine cover he is on with a different girl or every magazine he is in with a different girl all of them gorgeous of course._

_But tonight I've agreed to a night out and of course with Angela and Jordan but I've asked already if Shane will be there because Angela now knows the whole story and surprisingly she isn't mad but anyway he isn't supposed to be there he has something to do at another club some kind of performance with a dj , drumming of course so here I am once again and at the same club that I was at the first time me and Shane saw each other again and its torture._

"Sharon are you okay" asks Angela "yeah I'm fine " said Sharon as she looks around the club for any sign of Shane part of her wanting him to show up the other part of her not wanting him to show up because what if he shows up with someone else, "I'm going to go get a drink you guys want anything" she asks Jordan and Angela both shake their heads no.

She gets to the bar and orders her drink then decides just to stay and sit at the bar needing a break from being the third wheel as she sits there and watches everyone having fun and drinks her drink deep in thought "so doesn't look like your having too much fun tonight" says the voice next to her, her heart goes into her stomach immediately and she turns to see Shane looking incredibly hot in destroyed denim jeans and a black button down shirt opened and a white tee shirt underneath "well I guess maybe I'm not having that great of a time" said Sharon looking at him "neither am I" said Shane with a laugh "why is that don't you have some slut to be with or something" she says getting off of the bar stool as she gets up to leave he grabs her arm and turns her around pulling her close to him "no I don't have some slut to be with actually I came here to see you" he says to her "yeah sure you did what couldn't get any from any one else or something" she says to him madly "I wasn't trying and I never did" said Shane as Sharon takes her arm out of his hand she leaves the club taking a taxi back to her house not knowing Shane followed her out of the club and followed the cab back to her house.

As the cab pulls into the parking garage she sees Shane leaning against his range rover smoking a cigarette, she gets out of the cab and pays the driver then looks at him as the taxi leaves "go home Shane" she says she turns to go to the elevator, he throws his cigarette stub to the ground and follows her to the elevator, she turns and looks at him "I said leave" she says again, he just grins at her as she gets into the elevator and he goes to get into the elevator and she tries to push him out but he pins her hands down to the elevator wall as the door closes "let go of me" she says to him as he stares down at her so close to her face she could feel his breath on her face "no" said Shane "what are you into stalking me now" she says to him looking up at him "not really just wasn't done talking to you but of course you ran off like always" said Shane as he presses all of his body weight against her "don't even try it" she says knowing exactly what he was thinking "try what" said Shane with a sexy grin "you know what" said Sharon with an attitude "last time I checked I never had to try" he says sexily licking his lips as she looks at his full lips so close to hers "whatever can you please let go of my wrists" said Sharon looking up at him into his beautiful hazel eyes, he lets go of her wrists but still has her entrapped against the elevator wall and puts his hands on each side of her head leaning into her "by the way you look incredibly sexy tonight" he whispers in her ear as he looks at the red strapless short mini dress she is wearing and red pumps then he runs his hands down the curves of her body "I still love you even though you refuse to believe me" he says to her she moves from underneath his arm "oh please Shane, I've seen the magazines you've been with different girls like every night the past month" she says to him with her arms crossed over her chest "jealous are we and didn't anyone ever tell you not to believe what you see in those magazines" said Shane "so you are going to really try and tell me you haven't slept with any of those girls" said Sharon just as the elevator stops and they both get out she stops in the hallway "this is as far as it goes Shane" said Sharon "for your information I didn't sleep with any of them its impossible when my mind is on someone else" he says looking at her "whatever go home" she says to him as she walks to her door , he follows her "no" he says from behind her into her ear with his hand on her waist pulling her against him "Sharon you and I both know the last place you want me to go is home, you want me with you in your bed where I should be" said Shane, she turns and looks at him "I know that's what you want even if you wont admit it" he says tucking her hair behind her ear "so what if it is doesn't mean its right especially now I mean I've seen these pic_ he cuts her off and kisses her passionately as he brings his hands to her hips and she wraps her hands around his neck "you want me here" he whispers "so open the door and let me be here" he says to her then takes her keys out of her hand and opens the door as they both walk in.

She closes the door "you can sleep here but we aren't sleeping together" she says to him, he grins "if you say so" he says with a wink then grabs her and slams her into the wall "now what are you gonna do" he says with a smart ass grin on his face as he leans his body into hers then kisses her down her neck "you want me stay on your couch" he whispers as he runs his hands up her thigh as her breath catches as she tries not to moan, he lets a sexy laugh out then she sighs "I do love you okay but_ "fucking prove it" he growls as he gets her against the wall again "how am I susposed to do that" she says looking at him "show me" he growls as he kisses down her neck and rubs her thigh "show me" he whispers in her ear as his leg is between her legs then he kisses her passionately as he rubs his leg into her core then she grinds into his leg "see you want it and you love every minute of it too" he growls, "but tonight its you proving you love me so listen to me" he says to her then grabs her by her hair as he unzips her dress and it falls to the floor at her feet and then takes her thong off lifting each leg and throws them aside and takes her shoes off then rubs her thighs all the way back up to her core and slides one finger into her then another and thrusting them into her pussy as he rubs her clit "Shane" she moans "oh fuck" she moans as he rubs her clit faster "are you going to cum" he growls as she moans louder then out of nowhere she flips them around and he is pushed against the wall suprising him "I thought I was susposed to be proving I love you" she says as she slides his dress shirt off then takes his tee shirt off as she runs her hands down his chest then rubs her bare chest against his, he groans as he feels her against him, she kisses him passionately as she slides his pants and boxers to his ankles then she kisses down his body little wet kisses as he groans then he feels her mouth around his dick as she licks the bead of precum from the head of his dick then takes him into her mouth again and rubs his balls with her other hand , he growls "fuck Sharon" he moans as he thrusts into her mouth holding her hair gently then tightening his grip as he gets closer to cumming he pulls her up "you want me to cum so soon" he says to her then she grabs him and kisses him hard as he kicks off his shoes as they get as far as the couch she pushes him down on to the couch and gets on her knees again then he feels her mouth on his dick again "oh fuck" he groans "do you like that Shane" she asks "fuck baby" he groans, she grins then runs her hands up his thighs then slides his dick inside of her , as he groans as she slowly grinds into him as he holds her hips and grunts and growls as they meet thrust for thrust "fuck Sharon, yes baby" he growls as he grabs the back of her hair and kisses her hard as he lets her ride him "god your fucking good at this" he groans as he grinds into her "oh yeah, well you wanted to know how much I fucking I love you" she says to him as she rides him faster as he growls "fuck" he groans as he starts to rub her clit "cum for me" he says to her "Shane" she moans as she throws her head back "fuck" he growls as he thrusts into her a few more times then takes her off of him laying her down fastly and thrusts into her again "cant let you have all the fun" he growls as he thrusts into her again she moans "yeah tell me how much do you love me Sharon" he growls as thrusts into her again "Shane" she moans "tell me" he growls as he thrusts into her harder "I love you so much, Shane" she moans "Sharon" he growls in her ear as he cums then he rolls off of her "do you want me to stay" he asks her with grin "as she turns to her side to look at him "yes I do, I always want you stay" she whispers then kisses him holding his face in her hands "why is that" he asks her looking into her eyes "because I love you" she says to him then he kisses her passionately "good because I love you too" he says to her "but I don't think we should sleep here on the couch" she says with a laugh as she gets up "fuck I love when your naked" he says as he grabs her from behind then turns her around and kisses her "and I never said we were going to sleep" he says with a wink then picks her up and throws her over his shoulder bringing her into her bedroom as they once again make love.


End file.
